


The Al-beom legend (guia: AU!Alpha/Beta/Omega, guide: UA!Alfa/Beta/Omega)

by ALifeToRepeat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta/Beta, Fluff, Guide AU!Alpha/Beta/Omega, Guide AU/Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, Underage Sex, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Sex, alfa/beta/omega, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeToRepeat/pseuds/ALifeToRepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>este mini-fic de 3 capítulos tiene como finalidad explicar el mundo Alfa/Beta/Omega  de lo que se denomina en el Fanfiction "AU/Werewolf" o "Universo alterno/hombres lobo" para lo autores en español, tomando como guía aquellas características "fantásticas" que mas se repiten en los trabajos de los autores (en ingles) que prefieren escribir en este genero.</p><p>También me he permitido mezclar hechos científicos sobre la biología y comportamiento de animales como los lobos, ballenas y humanos (en la historia entenderán por que en especial estas 3 especies) así como ciertos conocimientos de botánica,  con las características ficticias creando así un mundo completo.</p><p>siendo así, sírvanse de usar esta guía para crear sus historias fantásticas, no duden en enviarme sus creaciones (sobre cualquier genero y fandom) que sin duda estaré gustoso por disfrutar y de ser posible enriquecer.</p><p>por favor compartan este trabajo y hagamos de los hispano hablantes una sociedad de escritores maravillosos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Al-beom legend (guia: AU!Alpha/Beta/Omega, guide: UA!Alfa/Beta/Omega)

Las fiestas no eran exactamente lo suyo, bueno para ser sinceros la diversión no era exactamente lo suyo, pero alguna manera, sus amigos, siempre lograban arrastrarlo, siempre.

La música estaba tan alta que sentía vibrar su cerebro dentro de su cráneo e incluso podría jurar que su visión se distorsionaba cuando los tonos agudos rasgaban el aire, bueno podría ser eso o el alcohol corriendo por sus venas.

4 de sus amigos le habían invitado a la fiesta, prometiéndole que la pasaría genial, que habría mucha gente y alcohol y que no había manera de uno se divertiría, lo cierto es que solo querían su coche pero igual no le importaba.

Según sus amigos la fiesta era patrocinada por un tal Kevin algo más, en su vida había escuchado hablar de él ni en sus clases cuando pasaban las listas de asistencia o en cualquier otro lado, pero estaba un poco apenado por él, ni los muebles caros, ni la hermosa orfebrería o la cristalería fina verían la luz del día siguiente.

-Hey Liam- escucho que lo llamaban por encima de la música, se giró para ver a Perry, una de las chicas con las que había ido a la fiesta, al otro lado de la sala ofreciéndole una bebida, levanto su vaso para le quedaba de la última.

Pudo ver detrás de Perry un chico que se escondía en la oscuridad, lo observaba con sus ojos oscuros enmarcados por grandes pestañas, un escalofrió en su espalda lo obligo a dirigir la mirada a cualquier sitio diferente.

Concentrándose en la música y en los cuerpos danzantes un aroma irrumpió en su nariz, llevándolo a alzarse de puntillas para no perderlo, era agradable y acaramelado, embriagador, y más allá de él se sorprendió por poder percibirlo sobre tanto alcohol, humo de tabaco y cuerpo perfumado.

Ed Hardy, Nina Ricci, Dior, Boss, Diesel, Emporio Armani, Kenzo, Burberry, Bvlgary, DKYN, Fendi, J.P. Gaultier, y algunos otros que no pudo identificar.

Recordó al extraño que lo miraba desde la oscuridad y volvió discretamente la vista para ver si aún se encontraba entre las sombras pero había desaparecido, trato de recordar algún rasgo del chico pero había sido fugaz.

Un poco de cuero negro, ojos oscuros, un gran copete, grandes pestañas y después se desvaneció, quizá dos vasos eran suficientes para él, no es que fueran muchos pero dado que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar podría ser un poco fuerte para él.

-Liam vamos por otro trago- le dijo Danielle otra de las chicas con las que había venido a la fiesta, colgándose de su brazo.

-Joder Liam ¿estás bien?- la muchacha tomando su cara entre sus manos frías lo cual resulto bastante agradable, fue como un respiro de aire fresco –tienes la piel roja y estas sudando muchísimo-

-estoy bien, creo que he bebido demasiado- dijo para tranquilizarla, y para que se preocupara de esa manera de seguro se veía como una mierda.

-no Jodas conmigo Liam es tu segundo vaso- envolvió su mano en la de Liam y lo llevo a la cocina entre la multitud.

Se vio rodeado de adolescentes y fue consiente de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada paso que daba era un mar de sensaciones nuevas que iban a parar directo a su miembro, cada cuerpo que se balanceaba contra el arrancaba un bramido gutural demasiado bajo como que se escuchara por sobre la música.

Considero la posibilidad de haber sido drogado y no es que fuera un buen bebedor pero estaba casi seguro que dos vasos de alcohol en su cuerpo virgen (de estas sustancias) no producían estos efectos.

-Cielos Liam estas más rojo ¿estás bien? Le pregunto de nuevo su amiga una vez que llegaron a la cocina.

La música se vio amortiguada por las paredes y solo un leve rumor llegaba hasta ellos, se sintió un poco más relajado fuera de la música eso era seguro.

Su amiga apareció en su vista con un vaso de agua y hielo.

-o he sido drogado o de verdad estoy ebrio- intento suavizar el ambiente.

-si quieres buscare a todos para marcharnos, vinimos en tu coche después de todo- pensó que quizá estaba exagerando y se estaba dejando llevar por el miedo, ¡cielos! tenía 20  necesitaba vivir un poco.

-mmm no- apuro el agua en su garganta- de ninguna manera, yo tomare un poco más de aire, conseguiré otro trago y volveré en unos minutos, ve, anda- la cara de la chica se ilumino y regreso muy feliz dando saltito hacia la fiesta.

Termino su vaso de agua y espero a que el mareo o le que sea que fuese desapareciera.

Repaso sus opciones frente a él, tequila o vodka, el olor a madera del tequila amenazaba con revolverle el estómago así que se decidió por el vodka de no mejor sabor pero inodoro.

Justo cuando se proponía a salir 2 chicos entraron a la cocina riendo a carcajadas, uno llevaba un gorro en su cabeza y por debajo de él salían cabellos color chocolate, ojos azules y era pequeño, iba sobre la espalda del muchacho más alto con una gran cabellera y una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Se detuvieron de pronto y comenzaron a olfatear en el aire, como si hubieran percibido algo, hasta que ambos fueron a dejar caer su vista en Liam.

-hola- saludo el hombre con el gorro a espaldas del más alto.

-Hola- respondió Liam muy bajito.

El chico más alto de pelo rizado dio un paso al frente y olfateo furiosamente en dirección de Liam, arrugando el entrecejo y regresando a su posición.

-no es el Lou- le hablo al hombre en su espalda, que sonreía  enormemente.

-no, no lo es- dijo el hombre que ahora sabia se llamaba Louis.

-Buscaban a alguien?- pregunto Liam intentando ser un poco cortes, lo cual era una estupidez puesto que no conocía más que a 4 personas en toda la fiesta.

-no, gracias, no sabes a quien buscamos- dijo el más alto con pelo rizado –pero el también huele bien Lou- sonrió haciendo que sus hoyuelos se pronunciaran más en sus mejillas.

Pudo percibir los olores que desprendían los muchachos frente a él, no entendía cómo era posible y si es que era posible pero podía olerlos, el bajito en la espalda del más alto, Louis, desprendía un olor cítrico como a Limón, chillante y divertido, el otro el más alto y de cabello revuelto parecía que olía a fresa exótico y sensual

Y ambos aromas era embriagadores, los sentía entrando por su nariz y aferrándose en su cerebro.

-no lo hueles?- dijo Louis –está despertando- su sonriso se ensancho juguetona y hambrienta.

-si Lou- el chico más alto y dio otro paso atrás –pero no venimos por él-

-nos tenemos que ir cariño, tenemos que encontrar a alguien, nos vemos después- y asi como llegaron, salieron de la cocina.

Intentando no pensar en el extraño encuentro y en su recién adquirida habilidad olfativa súper-desarrollada volvió a la fiesta, el aroma suave y acaramelado seguía en el aire, por encima del de los 2 chicos extraños que acaba de conocer, basto un trago más a su vaso para olvidarlos y se unió a la masa de cuerpos.

-Hey Liam quiero presentarte a Kevin Standford esta es su casa- el dueño de la casa, recordó, Josh era el único que los acompañaba esa noche.

-¿Cómo se conocen?- creía que era la pregunta más conveniente en una charla para socializar, después de todo no era muy bueno en ello. De hecho la mitad de su círculo social se basaba en amigos de la infancia y la otra en compañeros de clase.

-es representante del cuerpo estudiantil de la facultad de Administración- hablo Josh muy demasiado animado

-vaya quien hubiera dicho que los fríos y calculadores administradores supieran dar una fiesta tan buena- había salido más rudo de lo que siquiera hubiera querido intentar.

-Buen manejo de dinero después de todo- Kevin le restó importancia

-ya lo creo- saboreo el vodka barato en la lengua.

Josh y Liam se giraron cuando

Josh y Liam se giraron cuando Kevin saludo a alguien detrás de ellos, no porque importara, era más un reflejo del alcohol, y Liam descubrió que era el chico misterio que hacía rato miraba desde la oscuridad, o al menos llevaba la misma chaqueta de cuero y ojos oscuros enmarcados por pestañas ridículas que recordaba, cuando lo descubrió mirándolo quiso desviar la vista pero descubrió que no podía, se lamia la labios con diversión.

Llego hasta su nariz un nuevo aroma, de nuevo no estaba seguro de cómo era posible tanta nitidez pero lo era, era como madera, tierra mojada y tabaco, pero este último era algo artificial, algo le decía que era malo, peligroso, cuando descubrió que el aroma venia del chico misterioso su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que huyera, que huyera de él.

-oye- sacudió a Josh por el hombro –no me siento bien, creo que me iré a casa-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto un Josh un poco sorprendido y desilusionado porque tendrían que volver a casa pronto.

-está bien, iré por las chicas- se paró de puntillas para intentar buscar a las chicas.

-no espera ¿Por qué no se quedan? Es muy temprano todavía, pueden tomar un taxi para ir a casa- ni de loco les dejaría el auto que le había costado tanto sacar a su padre.

-bueno de cualquier manera buscare a las chicas por si alguna se quiere marchar ya- Josh se alejó abriéndose paso entre las personas.

-esperare afuera- grito y Josh levanto el pulgar.

Camino en la otra dirección, hacia la salida, buscando por el rabillo del ojo a Louis y al chico de cabello revuelto, el chico misterioso que le había dado miedo desapareció después de su plática, quizá estaba siendo un poco paranoico pero igual su idea de diversión no incluía una resaca el sábado por la mañana.

Afuera el ambiente era totalmente diferente, no había cuerpos calientes retorciéndose y subiendo la temperatura, en su lugar el aire frio corría a través de la calle, iba a llover, las hojas caídas de los arboles eran arrastradas violentamente por el pavimento, los árboles se mecían en ángulos extraños.

De repente se sintió observado e incómodo, volteo a sus lado buscando quien pudiera estarlo observando y al final del pórtico en la esquina más alejada el chico de ojos oscuros lo observaba con un cigarro colgando de los labios, sonreía de una manera que parecía estar burlándose de algo, cuando lo vio acercarse todos sus músculos se tensaron listos para echarse a correr, pensó que era extraño que era extraño que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera, el chico era evidentemente más pequeño y no musculoso.

-Hola- saludo el chico de ojos oscuros cuando estuvo a su lado, recargado en el barandal de madera, percibió su aroma más fuerte esta vez, era como un golpe, era animal y era embriagante, era como si no pudiera contenerlo pero no se llenaba de él.

-Hueles bien- hablo el chico misterioso de nuevo, ahora veía su piel morena con detalle, y desde la perspectiva con la luz del alumbrado público pudo percibir que sus ojos no eran negros si no de un color café oscuro, el chico seguía sonriendo burlonamente, seguramente burlándose de el por parecer idiota no más ahí parado sin decir nada.

-parece que mi olor se ha vuelto interesante- hablo por fin, sin saber realmente lo que quería decir con ello.

-estas despertando, es por eso- dio una calada al cigarro y volvió la vista a la calle para liberar el humo de sus pulmones.

-de hecho, ya voy a dormir, ya es de madrugada- contesto honestamente, porque acababa de levantarse.

-ha- se burló el chico misterioso, al parecer de una broma secreta entre él y su conciencia, ahora lo veía con verdadera diversión en sus ojos.

-¿es verdad que te vas?- le pregunto Carolina, la última chica con la que había a la fiesta. Desvió la vista del chico para verla.

-veo que conoces a Zee- descubrió que su apodo era “Zee”, porque no podía llamarse así ¿o sí? Ya habría tiempo después para sacarle información a Caroline sobre él.

-un placer- le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Soy Liam-  contesto el saludo y en cuanto tomo su mano una descarga eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo, sus ojos se dilataron y comenzó a sudar, su garganta libero un gemido patético de miedo similar al de un perro herido, sentía su corazón latir cerca de sus oídos.

-Liam ¿estás bien?- pregunto Caroline alarmada, sosteniéndole por la espalda, el intento soltar su mano pero el tal “Zee”, pero este la apretó con más fuerza para no perder el contacto, sonreía divertido como si fuera normal lo que estaba sucediendo, puso su otra mano en el bíceps de Liam intentando “supuestamente” dar soporte, y entonces todo fue abrumador.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el chico misterioso restregándole el humo del cigarrillo en la cara, sus piernas cedieron pero el chico lo sostuvo y lo recostó sobre sus piernas, estaba tan absorto que ni siquiera tenía miedo.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hablar, pedirle al chico que por favor se alejara, estaba dispuesto a mendigarle que se alejara, pero su voz se encontraba escondida muy abajo en su garganta, de alguna manera comprendía, ahora, que todo lo que sentía lo provocaba ese chico.

-oh dios mio- grito una voz en la lejanía- tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital-

-es un golpe de calor- explico el chico muy cerca de su cara, era insoportable, su aliente – tranquila va a estar bien- su voz vibro en todo su cuerpo, estaba excitado, cosa que tampoco entendía estando tan asustado.

Las piernas bajo su espalda, y el estómago junto a su hombro era calientes, muy calientes, podía sentir su piel enrojeciendo bajo la manga.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pudo reconocer que la voz era la de Caroline,

-he tenido un poco de experiencia con estos casos, necesita un poco de aire y un vaso con agua helada- escucho una zapatillas de tacón sobre la madera alejarse, el chico bajo la mirada hasta sus ojos y sonreía de esa manera tan molesta.

-no te resistas pequeño- se agacho para susurrar en su oído –déjate llevar- lamio suavemente la curva de su oído –estas despertando- quería gritarle que había estado despierto por más de 16 horas que no estaba despertando, que se alejara, pero su voz simplemente no salía.

-dios eres precioso-

Sintió algo acariciando sus labios, era lengua del otro chico que humedecía sus labios, ¡no soy gay! Se repetía una y otra vez, pero si no era gay ¿Por qué era agradable? ¿Por qué de repente su mano cobraba fuerzas y acariciaba la barba incipiente en su hermosa quijada? Si hermosa quijada ¿Por qué habría su boca y jugaba con la lengua del chico? Porque si no era gay ¿chupaba su lengua y tragaba su saliva?

Una fuerte presión y entumecimiento se hicieron presentes en su estómago y segundos después los músculos de su ano comenzaron una convulsión placentera, algo parecido a un orgasmo pero ahora era su trasero el que escurría y no su pene, no le importó en cuanto el chico no dejara de besarlo, aunque Liam no era gay.

Pero sabía que no se había hecho encima, porque eso que escurría entre sus piernas era más líquido y más suave.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto una vez que el chico misterioso se alejó, sorprendentemente su voz había regresado.

-has despertado- le respondió ahora con una sonrisa lasciva.

-no sé a qué diablos te refieres- sus fuerzas también volvían.

-ya entenderás- contesto y se pusieron de pie, se sonrojo más, si es que era posible, el aire fresco le recordó la humedad en sus pantalones.

-dios Liam ¿estás bien?- varias voces preguntaron, obligándose a girarse para ver a sus amigos un poco alarmados mientras salían de la casa.

-si lo siento, ha sido un día demasiado largo solo necesito descansar- sintió la sangre ardiendo en la cara por el magnífico show que acaba de dar, el chico misterioso quedo en segundo plano aunque para Liam pesaba sobre sus hombros.

-vamos- Josh paso el brazo por las muchachas -es hora de irnos-

-no- casi grito –no quiero ser una aguafiestas, quédense, yo estaré bien solo necesito un poco de aire fresco-

-y un vaso de agua- le entregaron por segunda vez en la noche un vaso con agua y hielo.

-no gracias, es mejor que me vaya- retrocedió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del pórtico –les mandare un mensaje de texto en cuanto llegue al apartamento-

-bébelo- Liam se paralizo en los escalones, ahora todos le prestaban atención, quería reírse ¿Por qué diablos le estaba ordenando? Cuando se giró para verlo, en sus ojos había algo que le decía que era mejor que lo obedeciera así que lo hizo.

-dormiré en tu casa, no quiero que tengas un accidente en el camino, voy por mi abrigo-

-ni de broma Danielle no quiero arruinarte la noche, estoy bien de verdad- la detuvo cuando intentaba regresar a la casa -¿no es así?- volvió su mirada suplicante al chico misterioso, le regreso una sonrisa como diciéndole que se cobraría el favor.

-el estará bien, su cuerpo a regulado su temperatura y no pasara de nuevo- todos escucharon atentos sus sedosas palabras.

-lo ven es hora de irme, estoy muy cansado- se bajó del ultimo escalón y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle.

-estas seguro ¿no quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunto ahora Josh,

-de verdad estoy seguro, gracias de todos modos-se dieron por vencidos –aunque tampoco insistieron mucho, vio al chico ahí parado con la vista fija en él.

-gracias- se arrepintió en cuanto grito –nos vemos luego- las palabras brotaban de su cerebro como si tuvieran vida propia.

Creyó leer un sus labios un “eso te lo puedo asegurar” antes de perderlo de vista con el muro de arbustos de la siguiente casa, seguía teniendo esa incomoda sensación de humedad entre sus nalgas, agradeció a los cielos haber escogido el pantalón de mezclilla negro, así no se la mancha de humedad.

El ambiente tormentoso seguía en las calles, percibía en el aire un poco más fuerte ese olor a caramelo.

Apretó el paso cuando sintió una gota de agua cayó sobre su cabello su auto estaba a una calle, para cuando se metió en sus coche el agua ya escurría sobre su frente, y respiraba agitadamente.

Encendió la calefacción del auto para mantenerse caliente, pero lo apago poco después creyendo que no era lo ideal considerado lo sucedido momentos antes.

Suspiro un poco molesto ahora, no le gustaba manejar cuando llovía, mientras analizaba los pros y contras de manejar bajo la lluvia descubrió que auto apestaba a caramelo, suave y empalagoso, se giró para ver si había olvidado algo en el asiento de atrás pero no había nada allí ni en el suelo.

Un golpe en el frente del auto lo hizo volverse rápido, no estaba encendido el motor así que no pudo haber golpeado el coche estacionado al frente de él.

Recargo su barbilla sobre sus manos apretando la cima del volante y entrecerró los ojos, estudiando la luces del auto reflejadas en la pintura planta del auto de enfrente, buscaba donde o que había originado el golpe.

Unos minutos después una mano blanca y mojada apareció sobre el capo, en lugar de sentir miedo se preocupó por quien pudiera estar herido, salió del coche lo más rápido que sus extremidades se lo permitieron y se abalanzó sobre le frente del coche, se encontró lo que parecía ser un niño de no más de 11 o 12 años tirado en el suelo totalmente desnudo y temblando por el agua helada.

En cuestión de segundos ya estaba de rodillas junto al niño, deslizo una mano bajo sus piernas y la otra bajo su espalda, intento con mucho cuidado mantenerse alejado de las partes íntimas del niño, fue un poco difícil cuando sintió las piernas del niño un poco resbalosas, la misma sensación resbalosa que tenía el en su trasero.

Con cuidado de que el niño no se resbalara de sus brazos regreso al auto, se maldijo por lo bajo por haber olvidado abrir la  puerta  de atrás, así que se metió en el asiento del conductor con el niño sobre sus muslos con sus pequeños pies en el asiento del copiloto.

Tomo la pequeña barbilla del niño y alzo su cabeza, estaba consiente, lo veían con la misma atención una par de ojos de un tipo de color azul que no creía haber visto nunca antes en una persona.

-¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?- se estremeció un poco al pensar que podrían haber violado, algo parecido a la rabio ardió en sus estómago, era solo un niñito.

El niño en cambio solo seguía con sus ojos fijos en Liam, no respondía a sus preguntas, lo abrazo con fuerza en su pecho y hundió la nariz en su cabello mojado, percibió en él ese aroma que había percibido toda la noche, era una fragancia suave y acaramelada, una esencia que exudaba pureza.

Sintió su pene palpitar bajo el trasero del chico y fue desagradable, se reprendió internamente como lo hacía cada vez que su cuerpo sentía placer. El chico probable había sido violado y su cuerpo reaccionaba de esta manera era asqueroso.

-siéntate en el lugar del copiloto- le pidió separándose de su cuerpo, espero a que se acomodara en el asiento, se movía muy lentamente como si estuviera muy agotado y adolorido, su estómago se retorció ante la idea.

Volvió la vista al frente y observo a través del parabrisas y la lluvia, su día había sido una toda mierda, apretó los dedos hasta el fondo de los zapatos húmedos y trato de pensar que hacer, el chico posiblemente había sido violado y lo calmado que estaba le daba a entender que quizá lo habían drogado, había visto algo acerca de eso en sus clases.

Encendió el coche y con mucho cuidado condujo hacía por la calle, estaba nervioso pero manejaba despacio, odiaba de verdad manejar bajo la lluvia y aunque la situación era grave no quería causar más daños.

-¿A dónde vamos?- hablo el niño a su lado, aunque su voz no era exactamente la de un niño, era un poco ronca y profunda, también tenía un acento muy grueso pero no podía reconocerlo.

-a un hospital- creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo atravesar un mueca de dolor el rostro calmo del niño, pero a un así se negó a despegar la vista del frente ni aunque fuera a 40 y no hubiera nadie más en las calles lluviosas a esas horas, pudo percibir más movimientos y el forcejeo con la palanca de la puerta.

-detente- pidió ahora con una voz un poco más suave y viva –detente- grito ahora obligando a Liam a parar en medio de la calle.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto creyendo que quizá quería vomitar.

-déjame aquí- seguía luchando con la puerta –no voy a ir a ningún hospital-  era como si su mente no lograra entender que la puerta tenía el seguro.

-no puedo dejarte aquí, tengo que llevarte al hospital, ahí te harán exámenes para ver si los bastardos que te violaron tenían alguna enfermedad- las últimas palabras salieron como un rugido.

Observo el cuerpo delgado y blanco que le daba la espalda, luchando aun con la puerta, gruño un poco cuando su pene palpito de nuevo al ver los músculos en la espalda del niño tensarse por el esfuerzo.

-pero que…- el niño se volvió para ver a Liam –nadie me ha violado ¿Qué te hace pensar que me violaron? Mierda y porque apestas a naranja y chocolate- Liam, para su sorpresa, descubrió que el niño tenía una erección y parecía dolorosa, goteaba ya sobre la punta rosada.

-tu hueles a caramelo y…- se aguardó la otra esencia que percibía del niño- y creo que deberías cubrir tu cuerpo- le dijo mientras se daba vuelta para sacar un poco de ropa de gimnasio de su mochila, estaba sucia pero serviría.

-¿entonces que te ha sucedido?- pregunto dándose la vuelta entregándole un short que incluso era grande para Liam y una camisa sin mangas, el niño se veía más repuesto más vivo.

El niño llevo la ropa de Liam a su nariz y aspiro profundamente, haciendo sentir muy incómodo a Liam.

-hace 3 días- comenzó el niño a explicar–empecé a sentir mucha calor, tuve la erección más dolorosa en mi vida por horas y de mi trasero salía una sustancia babosa y cristalina, comencé a poder percibir la esencia de las personas, no perfumes o colonias, más bien como sus formas de ser o sus almas, no se todo se volvió muy extraño-

Sería un eufemismo decir que Liam tenía miedo, porque de verdad estaba aterrado, prácticamente estaba pasando por lo mismo que el niño y por extraño que fuera también lo seducía, su cuerpo blanquecino y pequeños músculos su piel sonrojada y labios rojos.

-eso no explica como terminaste desnudo y tirado frente a mi auto- intento desviar el flujo de ideas a donde iba su mente con las dudas que tenía sobre toda esta situación.

-tuve miedo y hui- llevo su vista a sus rodillas y con sus dedos jugaba con la costura de la camisa –había olores que causaban una especie de estupor o ensoñación, me transmitía miedo y cuanto más cerca los sentía corría en dirección contraria, después estaba toda la humedad y el dolor en mi cuerpo sentía mucha vergüenza, estoy seguro que esto no es la adolescencia, así que hui de casa- ahora que ponía verdadera atención al niño,- ahora que ponía verdadera atención al niño,- ahora que ponía verdadera atención al niño, podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos.

-tengo que llevarte a un hospital, te ves muy cansado, sea lo que se que te sucede ellos te pueden ayudar- el niño puso la ropa entre el espacio de los asientos y se volvió hacia la puerta, esta vez quito el seguro y la abrió.

-no espera no puedes salir- hablo en un susurro como si alguien los fuera a escuchar y señalo su desnudez –necesitas descansar, comer y dormir- tomo su mano y acaricio suave con el pulgar –tus padres deben de estar preocupados, déjame llevarte con ellos, si les explicas ellos sabran que hacer-

-vengo de Mullingar en Irlanda- le dijo el niño aun con un pie fuera del auto,

Liam se congelo con la confesión, según sus cálculos Irlanda estaba como a 5 horas en vuelo y puesto que el niño había huido y se encontraba en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, era obvio que no vino desde Irlanda en avión, obviamente nadie le permitirá atravesar la frontera sin un adulto a cargo por lo que concluyo que su travesía debía haberla hecho a pie.

-si vamos a un hospital ellos sabrán que hacer- tenia esperanza de hacerlo entender, hasta que el niño se zafó de su agarre, susurro un suave “gracias” se cubrió su erección y se echó a caminar bajo la lluvia.

En un segundo pasaron millones de ideas, desde que podría pasar si solamente se marchaba hasta visualizo el final de sus días atormentándose por no haberlo ayudado, salió de la comodidad de su carro y lo alcanzo.

-déjame ayudarte- intento –de alguna forma, no sé, si no quieres ir al hospital y te encuentras perfectamente te puedo pagar una habitación en algún hotel de paso- el niño levanto la vista justo en el momento en el que un rayo atravesó los cielos, por unos segundos Liam se deleitó con el extraño azul de sus ojos que se abrieron por el susto antes de que el niño corriera a sus brazos y  Liam se llenaba de placer y ternura.

-cuando llegue a Londres pude percibir 2 olores- hablo el niño en su pecho –uno como limón y el otro un poco a fresa me han estado siguiendo–Liam se estremeció por que podía reconocer a las personas cuyos olores pertenecía la descripción.

-pero tenía miedo, ni siquiera sé cómo puedo saber estas cosas por el olfato- sintió el aliento caliente del chico en su pecho –Luego había otro como a madera o café y definidamente tabaco –Liam trago saliva –nunca tuve tanto miedo, pero él no me seguía como los otros olores, luego estaba el tuyo y era más agradable, me llevo hasta tu coche y no pude continuar, podía sentir todos los olores muy cerca y era de alguna forma abrumador- Liam escuchaba con atención al niño que hablaba en su pecho, aun bajo la lluvia helada y el cielo atronador, el también había percibido todos esos olores y ahora sabia más o menos lo que eran.

-volvamos al auto- se sentía incómodo por lo sucedido en las últimas 4 horas, era como uno de esos sueños en lo que te sientes acorralado y desesperado por huir, pero luego apareció ese niño reafirmando que todo era real, no un sueño, el niño estaba pasando por lo mismo que él, pero al parecer de una forma más intensa.

Entraron al auto y Liam condujo de nuevo buscando un hotel de paso que fuera barato y  que no fuera tan estricto a la hora del registro, para poder dejar al  niño sin meterse en problemas, obviamente entendía que llevaba a un menor de edad totalmente excitado en el asiento del copiloto al que sabe que rayos estaba pasando con su cuerpo, aunque no era eso necesariamente lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de su mente, si no los repentinos cambios que estaban sucediendo en el suyo, a la manera en que había reaccionado a Louis y al chico con olor a fresa y al tal “Zee” y ahora este niño rubio que intentaba ayudar.

Solo conocía dos hoteles de paso uno estaba en el trayecto de su piso a la escuela y otro de la escuela a su trabajo, ambas tenían cámaras de seguridad y pedían credencial de identificación a la hora del registrarse, se debatía entre las opciones y pensó llevarlo a un hospital, el niño estaba de espaldas a él recostado sobre el asiento y parecía dormido, para cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba en un hospital los enfermeros ya lo estarían atando a una camilla o su cuarta opción era seguir buscando algún hotel de paso y  arriesgarse a ser rastreado en caso de las cosas se fueran a peor o quizá dejarlo en algún callejón oscuro y solitario bien abrigado pero realmente se torturaría toda la vida si llegaba a verlo en los periódicos con un título como “encontraron niño en callejón muerto de frio” había pasado por tantas cosas que descarto inmediatamente la última opción y las otras simplemente no parecían ser la solución tampoco.

-¿Niall?- empujo un poco al muchacho en el asiento contiguo buscando llamar su atención.

-¿aquí es?- pregunto el rubio tratando de adivinar que había al otro lado del parabrisas, parecía que estaba muy cansado.

-escucha- lo tomo por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos – estamos en una intersección, la luz está en rojo, necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti- el niño zafo su barbilla y acomodo su mejilla en la mano de Liam.

-tengo un niño de 14 años desnudo en mi coche, no puedo dejarte en un hotel sin exponerme demasiado, tienes todos los indicios de que abusaron de ti y no quieres ir a un hospital, pareces inteligente y creo que entiendes en qué posición me deja esto a mí, necesito saber que puedo confiar en ti Niall- Niall se puso a pensar, Liam era el único que realmente parecía querer ayudarlo desde que su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, asi que si, al menos eso le debía.

-claro que si Liam- contesto de todo corazón disfrutando del calor que la mano de Liam transmitía a su mejilla.

-Voy a llevarte a mi departamento entonces, necesito que te vistas con mi ropa- extendió de nuevo su short y caminas sin mangas –y si alguien pregunta ¿Quién eres? Dirás que eres mi hermano y estas de visita-

15 minutos después Niall pudo ver el edificio en el que supuso vivía Liam, era grande, supuso también que Liam venia de una familia acomodada, lo cual no era exactamente correcto pero permitía a Liam vivir con cierto lujo.

El coche entro por un callejón al costado del edificio al estacionamiento detrás.

-bueno aquí es- Liam se inclinó sobre el asiento para tomar la mochila con la ropa del gimnasio-vamos a pasar por esa puerta- señalo la puerta metálica debajo de un pequeño toldo pegado a la pared –recuerda lo que te dije y todo saldrá bien- Liam hizo el intento de bajar pero Niall lo detuvo con un mano sujetando su brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- giro su cabeza

-creo que esto podría causar problemas- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, mas, antes de bajar la mirada a su entrepierna y si, ahí había un problema, su erección estaba alzando la parte delantera del short como una carpa de circo.

-pues acomódala- dijo Liam simplemente como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

-¿Cómo lo hago?- pregunto aun sin mirar a Los ojos a Liam.

-¿nunca antes habidas tenido una erección?- pregunto incrédulo, bueno el chico tenía 14, suponía que esas cosas ya debía sucederle hace mucho tiempo, aunque quizá no, Liam tuvo su primera erección hasta los 16.

-bueno si pero nunca una tan dolorosa, y no creo que esta tela ayude mucho- el chico realmente se veía perdido y era verdad la tela del short era demasiado ligera como para esconder la erección de lado.

-bien voy a…- dijo Liam alzando su mano sobre la erección de Niall, el niño asintió.

Con una  mano alzo la cinturilla del short y con  la otra mano sujeto toda la extensión del niño, totalmente innecesario, dio  un ligero apretón antes de colocarla entre su piel y la cinturilla del short, al levantar la vista se encontró con el rostro de Niall desfigurado de placer.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto un poco inseguro

-solo… -Niall cerró los ojos para dejar escapar un suspiro –se siente bien cuando me tocas-

-bueno es hora de entrar- Salió rápido del coche intentando esconder el rojo en sus mejillas, cuando Niall se recuperó se unió a el, Liam estaba empapado de nuevo.

Corrieron a la puerta trasera del edificio, era antirrobos por lo que era muy pesado, Liam saco un juego de llaves y entraron por fin, era un pequeño pasillo con puerta al fondo que decía “recibidor” y otra puerta a lado derecho que decía “casero”.

El frio calaba en sus huesos y ropa mojada obviamente no ayudaba,  tomo de la mano al niño y lo guio hasta la puerta que daba al recibidor y a las escalera, por un segundo se permitió perderse en el intenso azul de los ojos del niño, eran magníficos,  había algo en su cabello goteando agua de lluvia o quizá en sus labios morados o en su forma de temblar por el frio que hacían sentir a Liam protector y cálido.

-Payne- la voz del casero lo hizo voltear.

-dígame Sr. Nicholson- dijo más sereno de lo que estaba.

-No quiero problemas aquí- se acercó unos pasos para ver mejor al niño escondido detrás de el -¿Quién es?-

Liam no quería exponer más al chico, ni que la gente tuviera la oportunidad de aprenderse su rostro, estudiar para ser abogado ayudaba después de todo, se giró y se inclinó un poco para quedar de frente al niño, y le extendió su juego de llaves.

-ve a la habitación y ponte cómodo- apunto con su dedo el numero grabado en la llave.

-bueno, en unos segundo estaré allí- lo beso en la frente antes de levantarse y con un mirada le decía que confiaba en él.

Se acercó al portero mientras escucho a Niall abrir la puerta del recibidor.

-Llama a mamá y dile que ya te siente mejor- grito Liam girándose un poco sobre los talones, Niall lo miro sorprendido pero entendió que estaba protegiéndose, dando menos que pensar al casero.

-¿es tu hermano?- joder que había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, definitivamente sería un buen abogado, se giró al casero hasta que Niall desapareció detrás de la puerta.

-si Sr. Vino a pasar unos días conmigo, pero agarro un virus estomacal de camino aquí, acaba de salir del hospital- se sorprendió por la facilidad con que brotaban las mentiras.

-eso es mala suerte- su cuerpo se relajó por que el casero le creía.

-si eso y que está lloviendo muy fuerte- se molestó cuando recordó que el Sr. Nicholson era una de esas personas a las que le gustaba hablar mucho.

-han anunciado una tormenta eléctrica en las noticias de als 10- aquí vamos pensó- de cualquier manera luces muy cansado, debería tomar una ducha calientita, si necesitas algo tengo un montón de medicina aquí, no dudes en venir- se dirigió a su habitación.

-gracias- grito al anciano antes de que desapareciera en su apartamento y se permitió un suspiro de alivio, se apresuró a su habitación un minuto después cuando recordó que había confiado las llaves de su apartamento a un desconocido.

Cuando llego a su habitación esperaba encontrarlo vacío, bueno solo una pequeñísima parte, en cambio se encontró a Niall de pie parado en medio de la sala, mojando la alfombra y temblando descontroladamente.

-¿Qué haces ahí de pies?- dejo la mochila del gimnasio junto a la puerta- Tienes que entrar en calor- le dijo acercándose y guiándolo por los hombros hasta su habitación, arranco la sabana de su cama y la paso por los hombros de Niall.

-Lo siento- dijo muy suavemente entre dientes- no quería tentar mi suerte y hacer algo que te molestara y me echaras a la calle-

-ahora estas a salvo, no te preocupes- se levantó y camino hasta la puerta que daba a su baño y comenzó a llenar la tina de baño con agua caliente,  dejo sus zapatos mojados junto a la puerta.

Volvió de nuevo a la habitación y encontró a Niall de nuevo  parado en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado.

-escucha Niall sé que es difícil pero su te digo que estás seguro llegado a este punto- abrió los brazos señalando el apartamento –puedes confiar en mi-

-está bien- contesto simplemente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un poco rosas.

-en esa puerta está el baño, te prepare un tina de agua caliente-  camino hacia la puerta

-espera ¿me vas a dejar solo?- le pregunto el niño preocupado, fue hasta entonces que Liam se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que era, y de lo asustado que debía estar estando en un lugar tan lejos de casa con un extraño.

-está bien Niall, solo voy a buscarte un poco de ropa que te quede- le sonrió sintiéndose gracioso por tener esa extraña necesidad de cuidar de ese niño –metete al baño y en unos minutos estaré contigo-

Salió de la habitación y fue al cuarto de lavado donde tenía unas cajas de ropa vieja para la caridad, por suerte encontró los pantalones de piyama que usaba cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria y una camiseta blanca.

Camino a la habitación vio su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo  que tenía en su pequeña sala-comedor, se veía fatal, el cabello pegado a la frente húmeda, descalzo y con la ropa escurriendo, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios resecos, casi podía ver venir un gran resfriado.

En su habitación busco un habitación busco una camisa y un pantalón de pijama para cambiarse la ropa mojada, entro al baño llevando la ropa mojada en un brazo que dejo caer junto a sus zapatos mojado y en la otra la ropa seca para él, el niño rubio parecía tener problemas para quitarse la ropa, sus dedos temblaban descontroladamente.

-lo siento- le dijo cuándo se percató de su presencia- me duele el cuerpo y no puedo levantar mucho los brazos-

-déjame ayudarte entonces- puso la ropa su seca sobre el lavabo y se acercó –levanta los brazos hasta donde puedas-

Se inclinó un poco para poner sus manos por debajo de la camisa a la altura de la cintura e innecesariamente puso sus manos sobre la piel blanca de su cintura y recorrió su cuerpo con mucha lentitud, asombrado por el temblor y profundos suspiros que le arrancaban sus caricias al niño, cada curva era una especie de descubrimiento la curva de su cintura, sus accidentadas costillas el suave bello dorado apenas visible en sus axilas y sus brazos delgados pero musculosos era un sucio deleite bajo sus dedos, cuando la camisa por fin desapareció por encima de su cabeza Liam pudo ver en el rostro del niño los rastros de placer de su toque, sus ojos se cerraban suavemente, el ceño delicadamente fruncido, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boja entreabierta en una perfecta “o”.

La mente de Liam divago, imagino entrando algo muy diferente al aire por el hermoso bulbo rosado que formaban los labios del chico, y al chico le gustaba no es que Liam fuera vanidoso pero era obvio por la erección alzándose dentro de su short de gimnasio.

-creo que tu solo puedes con el short-  se arrepintió cuando el niño borro aquel gesto placentero de su rostro.

Giro a otro lado cuando sintió su sangre golpeando en las mejillas, camino hacia al espejo sobre el lavabo y se quitó la camisa húmeda, por el reflejo vio a Niall devorarlo con la mirada mientras se humedecía los labios con la lengua, y  mierda esa boca seria la perdición de Liam.

Después de lo que pareció un minuto muy largo el niño se giró a la tina del baño y desde esa perspectiva Liam pudo esa extraña humedad entre los muslos blancos del niño, trayéndolo un poco a la realidad de lo que le había estado sucediendo.

Ya que vio al niño totalmente sumergido en la tina se dio la vuelta y se acercó un poco.

-creo que tus cambios recientes de deben a que has entrado en la pubertad- afirmo ganándose una mirada incrédula del niño.

-debes estar bromeando- dijo demasiado serio para estar molesto o divertido por la idea.

-no,  no bromeo- dijo en el tono serio de abogado –todos vivimos esa etapa de diferentes maneras puede ser que la tuya sea alguna manera más intensa que las del resto- se sentó junto a la bañera con las piernas cruzadas frente a él jugando con la punta de sus dedos en el agua de la tina, ese pequeño gesto era extrañamente reconfortante.

El niño esta vez parecía mas convencido por la explicación de Liam.

-no puedo explicar tu habilidad para olfatear olores o ese extraño liquido saliendo de tu trasero pero sabes una cosa, esta noche yo también pude oles cosas, conocí a los que emanaban los olores que describiste,  incluso el tuyo-

-¿conociste al chico que olía a tabaco?-le pregunto el niño con brillo de angustia y preocupación en la voz, Liam asintió.

-y era un poco freaky, incluso sentí miedo cuando se me acerco- en su mente revivió el momento, recordó esa extraña secreción en su trasero que se sentía igual a la de Niall la primera vez que lo toco, pero eso se lo guardo para él, esa situación en particular le apenaba un poco, sentía como si estuviera deseando el pene del chico dentro de él.

-gracias estoy un poco más tranquilo- le dijo sacando los pies por un lado de la bañera para poder sumergirse un poco más en la tina.

-¿te sientes mejor?- retrocedió un poco para darle espacio.

-no pero estoy más tranquilo- por el  rabillo del ojo pude ver los pequeños y regordetes dedos de Niall, un corte rojo que subía desde la planta del pie hasta la mitad del empeine capturo su atención.

Se movió para quedar enfrente de la bañera a los pies pequeño del niño, un nudo se le atoro en la garganta, había cortes severos y profundo en la piel, algunos leves y otros ya cicatrizados, solo se pudo imaginas las horas que paso Niall corriendo descalzo.

Fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios debajo del lavabo y regreso a su lugar frente a la bañera.

-voy a curarte lo pies-

-no es necesario Liam- no lo escucho, había pasado muchos días en la calle, este niño ocupaba un poco de atención y cuidados.

Tomo un pedazo de algodón y lo impregno con agua oxigenada que desinfecta igual que el alcohol y arde un infierno meno, noto la agradable pero extraña sensación eléctrica en los puntos donde sus pieles de tocaban, Liam se preguntó si había sucedido lo mismo las otras veces que lo había tocado y si ahí estaba sensación solo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Una vez que termino de limpiarla tierra y sangre seca de los cortes descanso sus manos sobre su regazo y tan pronto como su manos estaban fuera de la piel del niño comenzó a extrañarlo.

Levanto la vista al rostro de Niall donde de nuevo tenía ese gesto de placer haciendo con sus labios ese hermoso bulbo rosado que hacia tener ideas perversas a Liam.

Era algo asi como una sensación fetichista cuando de nuevo tomo los pies de Niall entre sus manos y apareció de nuevo la sensación eléctrica, admiro con veneración los pies pequeños y dedos regordetes como los de un niño pequeño, ignorando lo feos cortes claro.

-acércate- pidió Niall con un gemido gutural y agudo.

Su mente se desvaneció unos minutos, cuando volvió en sí, Niall se inclinaba sobre el borde de la bañera con la lengua enterrada en la boca de Liam.

-detente- advirtió Liam sacando 8 de sus dedos del ano de Niall, gimió bajo cuando se perdió el contacto y sintió el extraño liquido baboso entre sus dedos –tienes 14 años y yo 20 esto es técnicamente una violación- maldigo en su mente el código penal que se sabía de principio a fin.

El niño arqueo su espalda hacia abajo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando a la vista su blanco cuello, un gesto muy femenino en lo que Liam respecta- pero se siente bien li, de alguna manera creo que es lo que mi cuerpo pide-

-no me llames Li- dijo en tono molesto –solo mis amigos me llaman asi- los ojos del niño se abrieron con pánico.

-sal- dijo fríamente haciendo que el niño se estremeciera –es hora de secarte- estaba molesto consigo mismo por ser tan imbécil y por ponerse en peligro como lo estaba haciendo.

El niño salió de la tina y se paró frente a Liam cubriendo sus partes íntimas con las manos, como si Liam no las hubiera visto o tocado antes, y la mirada fija en el suelo.

-tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer- tomo la toalla y comenzó a secar el cabello del chico, era pequeño de estatura también, apenas al llegaba al pecho.

-¿me vas a echar?- su voz se quebró en la última palabra –por lo menos déjame quedarme esta noche, dormiré en el suelo junto a la puerta, te prometo que no te voy a tocar otra vez, no te voy a causar problemas, hace días que no duermo en un lugar calientito- Niall tomo con sus manos temblorosas las manos de Liam deslizando la toalla de su cara, tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, su labio inferior temblaba al borde del llanto.

-por favor- su voz se quebró totalmente, cerro sus puños sobre el pecho desnudo de Liam y descanso su mejilla sobre ellos, Liam se enfureció mas consigo mismo por hacer sentir mal al niño que solo pedía su atención, no de la manera adecuada, pero mierda tenía 14 años estaba lejos de casa y de su familia con saber qué diablos ocurriéndole a su cuerpo.

-lo siento dijo Liam, no estoy enojado contigo- solo conmigo mismo- te traje hasta aquí y te vas a quedar hasta que encuentre la manera de regresarte a casa- el niño suspiro de alivio en su pecho, aunque sintió alguna gotitas de agua resbalarse por su estómago.

-sobre la cama deje un poco de ropa, cámbiate mientras tomo un baño- el niño envolvió con la toalla su cintura y Liam cerró la puerta cuando salió.

Agradeció al cielo y a todas las divinidades cuando por fin estuvo solo, la erección cautiva en sus pantalones húmedos ardía como si estúpidamente lo hubiera metido en aceite hirviendo.

Cuando libero su erección sintió un poco de alivio y mucho horror su pene era por lo menos 4 pulgadas más larga y 2 más ancha, casi cae de culo cuando ante la imagen de su gigante de su pene, era desagradable la forma en que su piel se estiraba como si apenas pudiera contenerla dentro de sí mismo.

Corrió a la bañera y abrió la regadera con la cabeza fija en su pene se metió debajo del chorro de agua, sus pies estaban sumergidos hasta las rodillas del agua en la que se había bañado y el rubio y descendía conforme se iba por la coladera.

Se arrodillo y la mitad de su pene quedo bajo el agua, el alivio fue instantáneo en la mitad de su pene que estaba sumergido en el agua, de alguna manera lo sabía, sabía que eso que escurría del culo de Niall mezclado en el agua haría desaparecer el ardor, que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la presencia de Niall, como lo hizo a la presencia del tal “Zee”, su pene descomunal, los olores, ese sentimiento desgarrador de protección y amor que sentía por Niall.

Intento masturbarse para aliviar la presión pero el contacto con mi mano fue doloroso, la piel de su pene estaba tan estirada y tensa que era muy sensible, sabía que esa no era la salida, termino su ducha y con mucho cuidado se secó, cuando vio sus boxers rojos favoritos sobre el lavabo supo que iba a ser doloroso, pero si no lo usaba su pijama se vería igual que la de Niall momentos atrás.

Cuando salió del baño una voz femenina dejaba un mensaje en su contestadora, aburrido recordó que había tenido que hablar con sus amigos quizá hace más de una hora.

-Niall por favor siéntate- le pidió por que estaba de pie a lado de su cama, como si hubiera sido secuestrado y lo de unos minutos atrás no hubiese sucedido, ya debería haber tomado un poco de confianza a estas alturas.

Corrió hasta la cocina donde tomo el teléfono justo en el momento en el que Danielle decía adiós.

-Danielle no cuelgues- grito a la bocina del auricular.

-porque no contestabas mis llamadas te he dejado como 30 mensajes- e increíblemente había 28 mensajes en su contestadora, y era increíble porque por la voz sedosa y la forma en que arrastraba las palabras se imagina lo borracha que estaba o drogada.

-estoy bien Danielle, tú en cambio no te escuchas muy bien, si te soy sincero- no pudo contener la risita en su voz.

-cielos Liam todos en esta fiesta están volando muy alto, se fue la energía eléctrica y estamos a oscuras, una chica tienes sus dedos muy dentro de mi vagina y ¿sabes qué? Es genial, ni siquiera me importa- definitivamente eso estaba mal.

-¿estás bien? ¿Debo llamar a la policía?- le pregunto un poco alarmado.

-dios no Liam, eso arruinaría todo, vive un poco –eso le decían todos- en donde crees que tengo los dedos de mi mano libre- increíblemente eso había hecho bajar su erección.

-Cielos Danielle no quiero saberlo ¿estarás bien?- pregunto intentando parecer tranquilo.

-si- dijeron al otro lado del teléfono después de un grito suave de placer.

-llámame si las cosas se ponen feas, adiós- colgó sin esperar contestación.

Cuando volvió a la habitación Niall ya estaba sentado sobre la cama son las piernas cruzadas frente a él, tenía las mejillas rojas y parecía ansioso.

-creo que ya sé que es lo que haremos- la sonrisa del niño lo asombro, la forma en que se iluminaba su rostro era bellísimo,  no hablo esperando que Liam comenzara a explicar.

-mañana (ósea hoy más tarde) llamaremos a tus padres para decirles que estas bien y que te envíen tu pasaporte y después te pondré en un vuelo a Irlanda- la decepción del niño fue obvia asi como el brillo y su sonrisa desaparecieron.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿no quieres volver a casa?- pensó que quizá la situación en casa de Niall no era buena y esa era la razón, en primer lugar, por la que había escapado.

-pensé que te referías a ayudarme con mi otro problema-

-tu otro pro… uhhh ohhh- entendió cuando Niall intento esconder su erección dentro de la pantalón de pijama que le había prestado.

Niall estaba profanando la infancia de Liam con su erección en la pijama favorita de su adolescencia bueno hasta la fecha por eso aun la conservaba.

-¿Por qué no te masturbas?- pregunto como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

-lo he hecho durante 3 días- sus mejillas rosadas se sonrojaron furiosamente –y no ha ayudado en nada, de hecho creo que me dañado el túnel carpiano-

Liam soltó una carcajada por el tonto comentario, Niall lo siguió asi como el ambiente se aligero.

-eres muy pequeño y yo muy grande, no puedo ayudarte Niall- le dijo Liam mientras ahora era el el que se sonrojaba.

-la edad no importa Liam, no es que nos vayamos a casar o que te esté pidiendo que seas mi novio es solo sexo- Niall hablaba en serio, Liam suspiro buscando las palabras para darse a entender.

-no me refiero a la edad Niall- dijo Liam sonrojándose hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¿entonces?- inclino la cabeza de lado en un gesto infantil, maldijo la hora en que decidió hacerse el inocente.

-veras- comenzó- tu cuerpo es muy pequeño y yo…- gesticulo con las manos- soy muy grande para estar en ti-

Estaba desilusionado, era como si supiera que el sexo ayudaría a calmar sus hormonas, casi como Liam sabía que meterse bajo el agua con la que se bañó Niall calmaría el ardor de su pene.

-y…- pensó en sus palabras –¿eres muy muy grande?

-eres imposible- se dejó caer en la cama con los pies colgando, con su brazo se cubrió los ojos.

Alguno minutos después la cama se movió debajo del peso de Niall que se sentó sobre sus caderas y apoyo sus manos callosas sobre su pecho desnudo masajeándolo suavemente

-¿Qué crees que haces?- apretó las manos pequeñas de su compañero fuerte contra su pecho para que no se movieran.

-intento animarte, lo siento- se sonrojo y separo sus manos evitando el contacto con Liam.

-no se trata solo de edad, ni de los… tamaños, es sobre mi si yo aceptara estar contigo para seria abuso sexual, aprovecharme de tu inocencia y eres tan pequeño- esto último salió como un gemido deseoso más que un lamento- si estuviera en tu condición me gustaría que alguien me orientara y me protegiese, no esto-

Niall le devolvía con la misma intensidad la mirada.

-entonces ¿no te gusto?- hablaron sus inseguridades, sus ojos se enrojecieron por las lágrimas contenidas.

-Niall eres hermoso, pero no me provocas eso- mintió,

-me siento tan estúpido- se bajó de su regado con la confianza y orgullo menguado.

-no te preocupes te prometo que todo estará bien- se sentó junto a Niall y lo atrajo a su pecho con su brazo, hundió su nariz en su cabello y se llenó de su aroma.

Imagino a algún cachorrito refregándose en su pecho queriendo resguardarse de fría la e incesante lluvia. Los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas contenidas, las mejillas enrojeciendo más con cada palpitación y ese hermoso bulbo rosado en que se convertía su boca entreabierta, un beso no podía lastimar a nadie.

Tomo entre sus dedos la barbilla de Niall y alzo su rostro, el niño cerro los ojos y trago saliva, aventurándose a lo desconocido abrió los labios para Liam.

Fue suave y torpe, su boca se llenó de la esencia de Niall, el caramelo, la miel y la pureza, como si de su boca emanara una fuente eterna de miel deslizándose por su lengua y bajando por su garganta, un ronroneo y gesto de malestar en el rubio le hizo separarse de él.

-lo siento fue mi primer beso, de seguro fue horrible- seguía alzado su rastro por la mano de Liam, pero tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados evitando a toda costa encontrarse la vergüenza.

-estuviste estupendo Niall- le contradijo –solo se suave y no te desesperes- el rostro del niño se ilumino por la implicación, seguirían adelante con ello.

Paso sus manos por las axilas del niño y lo sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre su regazo y dura erección, la cual recordó hasta que sintió el culo del restregándose contra ella pero la olvido enseguida cuando concluyo que eso jamás sucedería, bajo por la cintura del niño sobre la camisa que le había prestado luego por su espalda y al final acuno el suave culo de Niall por encima de su preciada pijama.

-sabes que el chocolate es mi nueva golosina favorita- le dijo Niall, intentaba ser agradable, y no hacía falta verlo sonreír para que era por demás agradable, de seguro su escuela tenía mucho amigos.

Dejo que esta vez fuera Niall quien guiara el beso, suave y delicado dejo que chupara sus labios,  permitió su dulce lengua ir un poco dentro de su boca.

Sus manos pequeñas acunaros las curvas de su mandíbula y con sus rasgo con suavidad su incipiente barba, eso le indico que Niall le estaba dando permiso para tocarlo, con un ligero apretón en el culo, a manera de entendimiento, subió las manos y las metió debajo de la camisa y masajeo aquella delicada piel blanca en su espalda, la sensación se intensifico cuando se dio cuenta que con sus dos manos podía casi cubrir completamente las espalda del chico, era aún un niño, la culpabilidad se extinguió tan pronto como llego cuando suplico por más dentro de su boca.

-te quiero por todo mi cuerpo Liam- pidió mirándolo seriamente a los ojos –dentro y fuera-

Deslizo fuera de su cuerpo la camisa que llevaba poco usando, disfruto con sus dedos cada centímetro de piel que podía tocar, su mente se nublo como su boca se llenó de saliva cuando sus pulgares rosaron unas protuberancias rosadas sobre la febril piel de su pecho.

El rostro de Niall se transformó en ese gesto de placer que hacía que Liam quisiera arrancarle el resto de la ropa y violarlo al olvido y sin piedad hasta matarlo.

Cuando tomo entre sus dientes y torturo su pezón rozado, empujo tan fuerte su erección sobre los muslos de Niall esperando que la fricción aliviara un poco el ardor de su piel.

-tu saliva es mágica ¿sabías?-le dijeron esos suaves labios en su boca.

-¿Por qué?- se separó de él, notando el gesto de disgusto del rubio cuando lo hizo.

-ya no siento tanto calor y los lugares donde has lamido ya no arden- señalo primero sus dos pezones y levanto la vista, su vista estaba totalmente nublada por el placer magnifico e inminente.

-más Liam estoy tan cerca- la confesión lo hizo ruborizarse, aunque se alegró pues pensó que si lograba neutralizar la calentura hormonal antes de llegar al sexo su conciencia terminaría casi intacta.

Tomando de nuevo (como de nuevo igual de necesario) por el culo al niño rubio y lo recostó sobre la cama, se deslizo entre sus piernas sobre su pecho hacia su cuello para devorar la suave carne allí, mientras deslizaba su mano derecha dentro del pantalón de pijama del rubio y tomaba su palpitante erección.

Basto esa mano para cubrirla por completo y comenzó a masturbarlo aprovechando su lubricación natural, Liam pensó en que el no lubricaba de esa manera y supuso que si Niall no fuera gay sería un semental.

-Liam estoy cerca- el susurro sobre su oído lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, aumento la presión en su agarre,

-Liam yo voy a…-sin alcanzar a terminar el pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo se arqueo y convulsiono de éxtasis.

Niall sintió su orgasmo atorado en la base de su pene, como si una broma cruel del destino no le permitiera saciarse, pensó rápidamente en los días anteriores como sus orgasmos habían corrido estrepitosos y fluidamente fuera de su cuerpo, esto era algo nuevo y devastador.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a corres salvajes de sus ojos, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba, algo en él le gritaba que lo necesitaba ya.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- quiso saber Liam al no sentir al liberación de Niall entre sus dedos.

-no lo sé-le respondió el niño con las  voz totalmente desgarrada y frágil.

Liam sabía que por la edad esto debería ser lo más fácil para un adolescente, pero también era más que obvio que Niall no era un chico normal.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo? Ayúdame Liam por favor- el niño ahora se retorcía por el llanto histérico.

-shhh- lo arrullo- intentemos otra cosa-

Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y se deshizo del pantalón de pijama de Niall dejando ese maravillo cuerpo desnudo a su merced, y tenerlo a si era un deleite para cada uno de sus sentidos y con todo lo que creía saber sobre el sexo o al menos sobre el sexo homosexual se propuso a darle lo que le pedía.

Se agacho de nuevo entre los muslos blancos y con pereza los beso, rodando su lengua por la sensible piel allí, los gemidos y gritos de placer, el cuerpo retorcido del niño le indicaban que iba por bien camino.

Desde donde se encontraba no podía ver en toda su extensión la hermosura del niño,  pero sabía que no era nada menos que perfecta, alcanzaba a ver sus labios y pezones rosados,  los testículos arrugados y también rosados con un fino bello rubio y el pliegue húmedo donde comenzaban sus nalgas y escondían su agujero, de donde emanaba ensordecedora la esencia de Niall.

Se acercó a ese pliegue y el olor fue contundente, toda la esencia provenía y se hacía más fuerte allí, como si le indicara que era allí a donde debía ir, envalentonado con alguna fuerza en el universo lamio ese pliegue de piel encontrando tan dulce la esencia de Niall como nada que hubiera conocido en la vida.

Todo después de eso sucedió con rapidez, se encontró succionando un pequeño testículo del niño con demasiada fuerza como queriendo sustraer la semilla atreves de la piel, pero al niño no parecía provocar dolor alguno, solo placer de estar que Liam estuviera en contacto con el.

Desde su privilegiada vista podía que asi era, cuanto el niño lo disfrutaba del placer carnal, lo podía sentir en la piel de sus testículos palpitando entre sus labios, sobre su lengua.

-sí algo te incomoda me lo dirás ¿verdad?- pregunto aun consciente y cariñoso en medio de aquel frenesí.

-hu huh- asintió frenético el rubio también.

Una vez confirmado ni lento ni perezoso recorrió con la lengua la longitud rosada del niño, saboreando entre sus dientes el líquido cristalino que rezumaba en la punta, para su sorpresa también era acaramelado y pura, Niall parecía una colmena sudando piel por cada orificio.

Hundió en su boca un par de veces toda la extensión del rubio apenas llenándole la boca, sorprendido por su maestría y naturalidad a la hora de amar a este niño se preguntó si todo aquello que estaba haciendo lo sabía por instinto pues nunca antes lo había hecho y al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien., después decidió ir a averiguar si su boca aún conservaba esos sabores.

-abre los ojos- pidió Liam, decidió que puesto que iba ir al infierno, o por lo menos a prisión, disfrutaría al máximo de esta experiencia.

Una vez contemplo los ojos azules y tenuemente amarrillos  del niño  suavemente presiono sus labios en un beso cariñoso y de profundo respeto, los labios de Niall se hundieron y amoldaron de los labios del Liam, su besos le hacían recordar la inocencia del rubio eran torpes, húmedos y dentados, su conciencia trato de volver, de sobreponerse pero había un instinto animal hundiéndole sus dientes, sofocándolo y arrastrando a la oscuridad.

-Liam- gimió Niall patéticamente, roto y sin aire, Liam sintió la pequeña erección presionando contra su estimado, le hacía cosquillas contra sus músculos.

-quiero verte desnudo- pido el rubio, Liam gimió ante la idea,  pensaba mantener las luces apagadas cuando ese momento llegara.

Muy a su pesar se separó del beso y se quitó la camisa, los ojos de Niall lo recorrieron hasta perderse en el bulto en su pantalón de pijama, se sonrojo ante la mirada de sorpresa del rubio.

-¿ese es tu…?- pregunto a medias tragando saliva, Liam asintió.

-¿quieres parar?- le pregunto ahora él.

No afirmo pero tampoco lo negó, levanto las manos y las acerco a su torso, levanto la mirada pidiendo permiso, Liam sonrió y asintió, se estremeció cuando los dedos blanquecinos se hundieron en el bello debajo de su ombligo.

Niall subió los dedos, saboreando con ellos la sal en su piel morena deleitándose con los músculos en su pecho y hombro.

-eres hermoso Liam- las palabras del niño lo hicieron sonrojarse furiosamente.

De mañana gana Niall retiro sus dedos de la piel sedosa indicándole a Liam que lo quería fuera de sus pantalones de pijama y dentro de él lo más pronto posible, y Liam lo sabía, fue consciente de nuevo del ardor en la piel conteniendo su pene momentáneamente nublado por el placer de antes, Niall se recargo contra la cabecera de la cama para hacer espacio a Liam.

-intentas matarme con eso- gimió el rubio muy serio y preocupado, de verdad pensaba que podía morir con eso adentro.

Tomo todas sus fuerzas para no retorcerse y caer riendo a carcajadas por lo hilarante de la escena.

-¿quieres parar?- estaba rogando por que el niño que lo tenía anormalmente duro dijera que quería continuar, le bastó con darse cuenta del niño adelantándose para tomar su pene doloroso entre sus pequeñas manos de algún modo sintió alivio, la piel sobre-estirada no quemaba donde Niall las manos, con suave vaivén la punta comenzó a brillar fuera de su húmeda prisión.

-¿puedo?- la voz aterciopelada de Niall le hizo abrir los ojos que no sabía que había cerrado y asintió, el niño abrió sus labios y trato de contener suavemente la enorme punta entre ellos, se retiró para levantar el rostro y mostrar a Liam como sus labios ahora brillaban húmedos por el líquido pre seminal.

Y de nuevo esa imagen divina inundo su mente solo que ahora más perversa y real, ese hermoso  bulbo rosado húmedo y brillante, respirando sobre la cabeza de su pene con las mejillas profundamente sonrojadas, el iris azul totalmente dilatado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de placer.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que su realidad lo llenara, se derramo duro e intenso como nunca antes lo había hecho, su pene pálpito y se estremeció con cada chorro de semen. Liam nunca se había drogado pero estaba seguro que se sentía igual, la ligereza y el placer obligándolo a volar muy alto y lejos.

Con una mano sobre la nuca y otra sobre sus costillas, acostó a Niall y lo acuno entre sus brazos contra el colchón, el niño lo veía con los ojos abiertos quizá de miedo y esperando lo que sea que se avecinase no muy seguro de quererlo en realidad, pero lo quería.

Liam lo beso suave, probando su propia semilla sobre los labios de Niall, y fuese posible el beso se volvió más suave y delicado, abrumador para Niall por la ternura y el amor con que el chico lo trataba, disfruto con cada pedazo de piel que podía tocar con sus manos.

-Niall te voy a dilatar ¿ok?- le advirtió separándose de sus labios.

-¿Cómo? ¿a qué te refieres?- pidió Niall alarmado, pero rápidamente tranquilizado por las grandes manos que acariciaban su piel y anestesiado por los pectorales de Liam entre sus dedos.

-necesito relajar los músculos de tu ano para penetrarte sin lastimarte mucho-

-sí, está bien, ok- asintió frenético el niño con los ojos cerrados,

-¿y Niall?- su voz se oscureció,

-¿sí?- pregunto con una voz pequeña,

-no cierres los ojos- los ojos de Niall se abrieron de golpe para ver a Liam devolviéndole una sonrisa extraña y peligrosa, que le hizo estremecer.

Bajo  la mano que no sostenía el cuello de Niall acaricio suavemente su abdomen, rosando su pene y apretando ligeramente sus bolas rosadas, encantado por el murmullo perverso que podía arrancar del pulmones del niño con sus manos, era extraño y muy a lo “star wars” pero Liam se hacía al lado oscuro, su sonrisa orgullosa y lasciva iba en aumento con cada grito, gemido y murmullo del niño, sin dudarlo estiro su dedo medio por entre las nalgas de Niall lubricándolo con aquella sustancia dulce y cristalina, entro sin resistencia alguna, todo el año y nalgas se tensaron cuando estuvo totalmente dentro ocupo otra vez de todas sus fuerzas por no joder violentamente el ano del niño con su dedo, en lugar de eso volvió a besar al niño mientras se tragó cada gemido que brotaba de su garganta.

-mas- pidió Niall en cuanto sintió que el dedo de Liam entra y salía con mayor facilidad de su cuerpo.

Al cabo de un rato Liam ya tenía 3 dedos dentro de Niall moviéndolos suavemente, disfrutando del calor y la humedad que pronto se cernirían sobre él.

A estas alturas Liam sería un maldito hipócrita santurrón si dijera que no quería estas dentro del niño que se estaba entregando por completo, necesitaba aliviar el ardor de su pene y cuerpo.

-creo que estás listo- dijo más por lo desesperado que por lo que estaba seguro que el niño estaba listo para recibirlo, un gemido ahogado salió de Niall a forma de respuesta cuando saco sus dedos de su ano.

-si está bien- le contesto Niall al fin, totalmente abrumado pero abriendo las piernas para Liam.

Liam se volvió sobre su costado para buscar un condón en unos de los cajones de la mesita a lado de su cama, cuando lo encontró volvió a su lugar entre las piernas de Niall, sus ojos brillaban de miedo mientras Liam rasgaba la envoltura metálica y ponía el condón en la punta de su pene, tarde que comprendió que no había manera de que entrara en ese condón o en cualquier otro quizá en una bolsa del supermercado pero no en ese condón.

-¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto Niall al ver el ceño fruncido de Liam

-el condón es muy pequeño- contesto en un susurro decepcionado, Niall entendía no era tonto, sabía lo que significaba no usar condón cuando tenía relaciones sexuales, pero si Liam quisiera hacerle daño pudo haberlo hecho desde hace horas, el era pequeño y débil y Liam era grande y musculoso.

-confió en ti- y de verdad lo hacía.

Liam sintió hincharse su corazón de amor y orgullo, coloco la punta de su pene en la entrada de Niall y se recostó con cada codo a lado de la cabeza del niño, presionando un suave beso en su frente.

Después de un minuto asi Liam estaba hecho un animal, por no encontrar otro adjetivo que describa su excitación,  lleno de deseo a punto de desgarrar a su presa, Niall estaba debajo suyo con las manos sobre su pecho a modo de protección sobre un posible ataque con las piernas abiertas a la espera de Liam, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y lágrimas, de su primera relación sexual, pero no conmovió a Liam lo deseaba ahora él.

-va a doler- si darle tiempo para contestar con un movimiento brusco enterró la cabeza de su pene dentro de su carne caliente y rosada.

Se quedó quieto como estaba viendo las lágrimas escurrir de los ojos de Niall perdidos por en algún punto lejano por el dolor, contra su propia voluntad comenzó a deslizarse lentamente en Niall, él no estaba preparado para tomarlo, lo supo cuando Niall pataleo y golpeo su pecho para que se detuviera pero él no lo hizo, el alivio y placer llego tan pronto como el ardor abrazador de su pene desapareció.

-detente por favor, me haces daño- suplico, el rostro de Niall palideció pero no sabía si por el dolor o alguna otra cosa.

-lo  siento no puedo- la cabeza de su pene separando la carne de Niall a su paso provocaba una asombrosa sensación en cuerpo, sus instintos animales apoderándose de él, la lucha inútil del niño empalado lo hacía sentir poderoso de una manera diabólica.

-Liam me haces daño, me duele, prometiste que no lo harías por favor detente- la forma en que luchaba, en que las suplicas salían de sus labios y su llanto dramático lo excitaban más, comenzó a moverse, se deslizo hacia afuera un poco y Niall lucho por que no volviera a entrar, pero la presión solo aumento el placer de Liam en la primera estocada sintió algo romperse dentro de Niall, algo dentro de sus caderas acompañado por el crujido amortiguado por la carne del chico.

Se detuvo de verdad hasta que el rosa en los labios y mejillas de Niall fue reemplazado por el blanco y después por el morado y sus ojos se entrecerraron dormidos.

Su libido comenzó a extinguirse cuando en su mente brillaron las palabras asesinato y violación como anuncios de neón.

Llevo su mano a la mejilla del niño inerte y se asustó por lo helado de su piel, en sus ojos empezaron a brillar las lágrimas, lo había matado cuando le había pedido que parara, que lo estaba lastimando.

Cuando estaba por salir del cuerpo de Niall una vibración sobre su pene lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia el rostro del niño y él le regresaba la mirada pero después su rostro fue desfigurándose de dolor y horro, un grito sordo y ahogado desgarro la garganta de Niall al tiempo que los músculos del ano de Niall comenzaron a convulsionar sobre Liam, antes de darse cuenta se estaba derramando dentro del cuerpo de Niall, una gran descarga que aseguro no era normal para un niño de su edad o nadie en el mundo mancho su cuerpo perdiendo entre la blancura de su piel.

3 minutos después los músculos dentro de la cadera de Niall se detuvieron.

Niall comenzó a llorar amargamente sin hacer ruido, -te pedí que te detuvieras- grito pero solo salió un murmullo grave, bajo y desgarrado,

Ahora que su mente recuperaba un poco de compostura los hechos se cernían sobre el de una manera que le erizaba la piel de horror y asco.

-no deberías gritar, te lastimaste la garanta- le susurro Liam, como ausente de lo sucedido.

-me has asesinado el culo, ¿me has violado entiendes es?- a pesar de que sus palabras eran apenas un suave murmullo estaban cargadas de dolor, de decepción y veneno-me has violado ¿y crees que me preocupa mi garganta?- algo en la escena le parecía nuevamente muy hilarante pero sabía que reír estaba mal, Niall estaba enojado y muy lastimado.

-sal de mi culo pedazo de mierda idiota- el cuerpo de Niall convulsiono pero ahora de llanto.

-¿no te gusto?- por alguna razón Liam estaba diciendo estupideces aunque en su mente podía ver la magnitud del daño de su boca salían puras estupideces.

-parece que lo disfrute- sus palabras estaban cargadas de ira y parecía que solo hacían más pesada la culpa sobre la conciencia de Liam –ni cuando me disloque la rodilla sentí tanto dolor –lucho otro poco-sal de mi por favor Liam- ahora pidió cambiando su estrategia viendo si podía hacer sentir al menos lastima a su agresor.

Liam se asustó cuando se percató de que en su lucha Niall no movía sus piernas, pero no dijo nada.

Se irguió y bajo la mirada a donde se unía con Niall, trago saliva cuando vio sangre en su vello púbico, alrededor de donde estaba enterrado y sobre las sabanas, comenzó a salir muy despacio viendo al niño quejarse por el obsceno “pop” que provoco el vacío del pene que salía de él.

Unos enormes coágulos de sangre y semen escurrieron del agujero desgarrado, doblo las sabanas sobre ellas mismas para ocultar la sustancia sanguinolenta para que Niall no pudiera verla.

-Liam ¿Por qué no puedo mover las piernas?- por tercera vez en la noche tragaba grueso, mientras tanto en su mente se apagaba en el anuncio neón la palabra asesinato pero comenzaba a parpadear la palabra lisiado.

-es normal- mintió- estas un poco entumido ¿puedes sentir esto?- pregunto mientras apretaba ligeramente sus muslos, tan pronto como a Niall asintió Liam suspiro.

-en unos minutos podrás moverlos- le seguro poniéndose de pie sobre sus rodillas gelatinosas, hizo el intento de acercarse para tomar a Niall en sus brazos y llevarlo al baño pero este rehuyó a su toque abriendo sus ojos con terror, lo cual hacia crecer el dolor dentro de sí mismo pero que ni siquiera llegaba a compararlo con el daño que le había hecho a él.

-tranquilo, necesito lavarte, no voy a hacerte daño- claro Niall no le creía ya se lo habían prometido una vez y las cosas habían ido muy mal

-por favor no- fue todo lo que pidió Niall y Liam se rompió, como una represa conteniendo más agua de la que podía soportar, cayo de rodillas junto a la cama, junto sus manos como en un rezo y se puso a llorar-oh no no no- para su horror Niall lo estaba intentando tranquilizar pero no porque sentía haberlo hecho llorar con su reacción, si no, porque tenía miedo de hacer enojar a quien le podía hacer más daño.

-puedo caminar yo solo- le dijo Niall, levanto la vista y lo vio arrastrándose por la cama aun con las piernas adormecidas, el espectáculo era por decir lo menos, horrible, Niall ya no era hermoso, su piel tenia fuertes moretones alrededor de sus caderas, delgados como dedos, de los dedos de Liam, y en su barbilla había otro moretón, pero no podía recordar haberlos hecho, lo cierto es que no estaban ahí antes de comenzar, su gesto de dolor cuando las sabanas rosaban su trasero, su rostro desfigurado por las lágrimas que corrían aun libres por las mejillas, su cuerpo que temblaba de angustia y miedo por la presencia de Liam.

Ni siquiera se pudo sostener cuando se iba con los brazos al frente contra el suelo en su intento de ponerse de pie, al instante Liam ya lo levantaba en sus brazos y lo llevaba al baño, los frenéticos temblores del niño solo acrecentaban su ansiedad y su culpa que pesaba ya demasiado.

Era como un dolor hueco y sordo en su estómago, enviando señales de su existencia al cerebro para que no olvidara que estaba allí, ese dolor hueco y sordo era el firme recordatorio de todos los valores que había roto en apenas unas horas, de todas sus percepciones del bien y el mal  dejadas a un lado, de la mirada triste de sus padres, de las fotografías que habrían en los periódicos de su cara, de todas las habladurías que habría alrededor de su familia.

-no voy a hacerte daño- le susurro una vez al niño en sus brazos mientras con dificultades intentaba abrir la puerta del baño.

-¿más?- los estados de ánimo cambiaban  en Niall primero miedo y ahora rencor, su voz era baja y punzante en los oídos de Liam.

-no intentaba acerté daño- Niall soltó un bufido.

-pues lo hiciste ¿Por qué no te detuviste?- su voz rayaba en el llanto de nuevo pero no de miedo, ahora lo hacía de coraje.

-lo siento- fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque no había mas, no había razón por la que se detuvo pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, pero la sensación era tan abrumadora que simplemente no quiso resistirse a ella.

-yo también- repitió Niall- confié en ti- el tiempo pasado en su oración fue como un golpe bajo, porque al fin y al cabo era verdad Niall se había entregado a él confiando en que el podría cuidar de él pero solo le hizo un daño irreparable pero guardo silencio y se tragó su pena que de seguro era inferior al de Niall.

Ya en el baño saco el brazo bajo las rodillas de Niall y lo puso de pie en suelo, rodeándolo con su otra mano por el pecho por si aún no había regresado la movilidad a sus piernas, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y con la mano ahora libre regulo el agua para que cayera tibia.

Una vez los dos bajo el chorro Liam comenzó a lavarlo, frotando su mano contra el pequeño pecho de Niall lavando los restos de semen de su propio orgasmo, de ahí hecho la piel del pene de Niall atrás y suavemente lavo alrededor de la cabeza rosada sintiendo los temblores en las piernas del niño por la sensibilidad de su orgasmo, pero ahora no era para nada erótico esto.

-Niall voy a lavar tu ano, seré cuidadoso, lo prometo- aviso.

-que te hace pensar que puedo confiar en ti- las palabras se enterraron en su conciencia como como cuchillos en la mantequilla, se lo merecía, y se sentiría aun pero si Niall no reaccionara de esa manera, ese era su castigo, como vio que Niall no hizo ningún movimiento por apartarse o lavarse el solo,  continuo.

Introdujo dos dedos en su maltratado ano, con un beso en la cima de su  cabello le pidió que cerrara los ojos,  mientras que el agua que corría entre sus muslos se coloreaba ligeramente roja y el la tina se llenaba con pequeño coágulos de sangre y semen.

Cuando considero que era suficiente con los dedos de su pie quito el tapón de la regadera dejando que se fuera por la coladera el agua sucia.

Niall abrió los ojos y lo ayudo a salir de la tina, vio que ya se podía sostener en sus pies y le tendió una toalla para que se secara el mismo, de seguro lo que menos quería era a Liam tocándolo más.

-termina de secarte voy a cambiar la ropa de cama- salió el baño con la toalla enredada en su cintura, las sabanas ensangrentadas definitivamente no tenían salvación alguna y las tiro en el bote de basura debajo del lavadero de la cocina.

Cuando volvió Niall aún no salía del baño, recogió su pantalón de pijama y se vistió, levanto la ropa de Niall y la acomodo sobre la cama.

-Liam- en susurros lo llamaban desde el baño.

Cuando entro Niall estaba de pie pequeño, frágil y hermoso, no como antes, solo restaba una pizca de su hermosura, toda la demás se la había llevado Liam, y por fin tenía el pene flácido, saciado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto desde una distancia prudente, Niall se cubría enredaba la toalla en la cintura.

-no puedo caminar- bajo la mirada avergonzado, y aun asi pudo ver el sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

Se acercó y se agacho para cargarlo de regreso al dormitorio y vio el temblor en las piernas del niño, obviamente supo a que se debía su temblor.

-solo… solo voy a llevarte a la cama- aseguro aunque sus palabras ya no tenían valor para Niall.

Aclarada su intención lo llevo en sus brazos al dormitorio donde le ayudo a ponerse el pantalón de pijama de toys tory y la camisa aunque para esta última no había necesidad.

-¿de qué lado quieres dormir?- le pregunto Liam señalando la cama, esperaba que dijera el derecho porque su lado era el izquierdo aunque siempre despertaba a mitad de la cama.

-en la sala- respondió Niall a cambio, con un suave veneno en sus labios.

-no puedes dormir allí, es muy pequeño el sofá-  le explico,

-y tampoco  puedo dormir aquí- Liam entendió que ese no puedo significaba no quiero dormir a tu lado.

-está bien duerme en mi cama yo dormiré en la sala- suspiro derrotado como si toda la vida de hubiera esperado a Niall.

-no puedes dormir allí, el sofá es muy pequeño- aseguro como si de verdad lo supiera.

-no, pondré algunas cobijas en el suelo- se dio la vuelta y busco algunas cobijas en el closet,

-Liam ¿me ayudas?- Liam se dio la vuelta para ver que le pedía que le ayudara a recostarse en la cama,  y Liam sinceramente aceptaría ser su sirviente por el resto de su vida si se lo pedía y asi lo perdonaba.

Hizo lo que le pidió tomo su almohada a lado de la de Niall y se dispuso a Salir de la habitación.

-lo siento- dijo a modo de buenas noches en el marco de la puerta.

-yo también- Liam suspiro y apago la luz.

-quédate- le susurro Niall cuando se disponía desaparecer.

-¿estás seguro?-  le pregunto incrédulo y esperanzado.

-no, pero quédate, es tu casa no te puedo hacer dormir en el suelo- cada respuesta de ese tipo hacia que se le revolvieran las entrañas pero las aceptaba gustoso.

Una vez instalado en su lado de la cama hizo un rápido recuento de las cosas raras que le habían sucedido en el transcurso del dia, siempre lo hacía cuando quería grabarse algunas de las clases de su carrera de abogacía pero ahora tenía un fin diferente, el extraño y sexy chico salto a mente consiente, el actuaba como si supiera como reaccionaba su cuerpo, el había dicho que “estaba despertando” lo que sea que eso significara, hizo una nota mental para llamar a su a Danielle que parecía conocerlo de algún lado, luego estaban esos dos chicos Louis y su amigo de cabello revuelto que también habían percibido su olor, ellos también podrían tener respuestas yd e alguna manera creía que serían más cooperativos que el muchacho misterioso, pero no tenía alguna manera de rastrearlos, a menos que preguntara a todos los chicos de la fiesta (a los que por cierto ninguno conocía) o ir por todo el pueblo intentando captar sus olores y ninguna de las dos ideas le gustaban.

Oh si, y luego estaba ese hecho de que era maricon….

-Liam ¿estas despierto?- la voz de Niall lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-si ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto a donde sabía que estaba acostado en la oscuridad.

-me palpita Liam- un ronroneo bajo broto del pecho de Liam, intento que su mente no vagara por suelos escabrosos.

-¿Qué es lo que te palpita bebe?- escucho a Niall sonreír en la oscuridad y agradeció que estaba de mejor humor,

-mi ano Liam, palpita, arde y duele- pudo imaginar el puchero en sus labios por el sonido de su voz.

-creo que tengo algo que puede ayudar- camino en penumbras hacia al baño y encontró detrás del espejo encima del lavamanos una pomada para la rozadura, regreso a la habitación y prendió la lámpara de noche en la mesita de su lado de la cama.

-¿puedes aplicarla?- desde su posición boca abajo, para que su trasero no lo tocara nada, se giró y tomo el frasquito de la mano de Niall evitando el contacto visiblemente con sus dedos y era obvio que Niall no lo quería cerca de su trasero.

La esparció entre sus dedos y aun boca abajo intento aplicarla haciendo un desastre en el intento, manchando el  preciado pantalón de pijama de Liam y untando casi todo en sus nalgas, no era posible que alguien fuera tan torpe.

-déjame hacerlo te estas ensuciando todo- Niall abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, obviamente la idea de que se acercara a su culo por 3ra vez en una noche no era de su agrado, aun ofendido Liam se acercó, Niall le tenía miedo,  nunca nadie le había tenido esta aversión a su cercanía y persona, todo el mundo lo quería, el era confiable, lo era.

 

-¿no me harás daño verdad?- Niall le entrego el frasco una vez que Liam negó- ¿puedo confiar en ti verdad? No me daño otra vez- Liam sintió las lágrimas agolparse de nuevo en sus ojos, la desesperación y el miedo en la cara del niño eran su culpa, no imagina cuán grande era lo que sentía, pero si podía imaginar el daño que le dejaría al niño para el resto de su vida.

Sin contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas se inclinó y abrió las nalgas del niño, entonces pudo entender el porqué del miedo y el dolor,  su pequeño agujero estaba abierto, desgarrado y en carne viva.

Sintió lastima de sí mismo por haber  cometido acto tan horrible, por haber accedido en un principio y por no poder controlarse, con cada roce de sus dedos el niño se estremecía y gemía de dolor y con cada gemido una lagrima de los ojos de Liam caia.

Pensó que era extraña la escena de ahora, cuando Niall sufría, tenía dolor, miedo era igual que un niño pequeño, frágil e indefenso, pero momentos atrás cuando rogaba por Liam parecía un adolescente seguro de lo que quería.

-lo siento- dijo el pequeño cuando desenterró la cara de la almohada y vio las mejillas húmedas de Liam- siento portarme mal cuando has sido tan bueno con migo-

-¿bueno?- bufo- ¿después de lo que te hice?- por segunda vez de desmorono.

-soy un monstruo-

-lo siento-

-yo también lo siento mucho Niall-

 

*****

 

Al dia siguiente despertó a la primera luz del alba, increíblemente después de la tortuosa noche anterior ningún extraño sueño sobre rubios querubines o horribles violaciones inquietaron sus sueños.

Cuando abrió los ojos fue consiente del peso extra descansando sobre su pecho, Niall dormía sobre el con sus labios entreabiertos en un ligero ronquido sobre su pezón desnudo, lo rodeaba con sus manos y piernas.

Se veía tranquilo de la misma forma, se le hincho el corazón y beso el cabello en la cima de su cabeza rubia.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto adormilado, sin separarse del pecho de Liam.

-nada, solo quiero levantarme a hacer el desayuno- susurro contra el cabello en sus labios- vuelve a dormir-

-eso sería genial, no he dado una comida decente en días- la voz del rubio volvía a hacer firme pero aun ronca y bajita, quizá por el sopor del sueño pero de cualquier forma los daños aún estaban allí.

-en cuanto te bajes de mi comenzare con ello- le sonrió.

-mmm- gimió dándose cuenta- eres muy cómodo como un oso de peluche- apenas levanto la cabeza para dejar un beso húmedo sobre su pezón, una descarga lo atravesó llevo a parar a la punta de su pene, el niño dejo suaves besos alrededor de su pecho, subiendo lentamente por su cuello, era dulce y romántico como el aroma de Niall, no pudo evitar que la tristeza volviera.

-bebe no creo que debas hacer eso- sintió la sonrisa de los labios de Niall contra la carne de su cuello, casi podía asegurar que le gustaba que lo llamara asi.

-tienes razón- bajándose de la gana de Liam- no creo que pueda hacer nada con mi trasero en mucho tiempo-

El desayuno paso relativamente tranquilo, Liam se dio cuenta que era fácil hacer sonrojar a Niall y podía decir que amaba el rubor en sus mejillas, grabo en su mente el momento en que le dijo que no comiera demasiado para que no le dieran ganas de ir al baño, la manera en que hasta sus dedos se sonrojaron, en ese momento Niall volvía a ser casi completamente hermoso, ese niño era maravilloso.

Descubrió también que era fácil estar con él, a pesar de la distancia que ponía entre ellos, era elocuente y relegaba asombrosas sonrisas, no permitía que Liam lo tocara, solo Niall se acercaba y lo tocaba, nunca al revés.

Se pasaron la mayor parte del sábado viendo televisión en la sala, Niall acostado boca abajo en la alfombra y Liam desde el sillón, a media tarde Liam decidió ir a comprar ropa para Niall tiempo que también uso para pensar en cómo enviar de vuelta a Niall a casa, hablar con sus amigos para saber si habían regresado con bien a casa, pero sobre todo adaptarse a aquellos cambios que sucedían dentro de él, su súper-olfato por ejemplo y mayormente el hecho de que ahora podría ser bisexual.

-¿Niall?- lo llamo apenas cruzo la puerta a su regreso.

-¿si?- le contesto caminado muy lentamente desde el sofá, caminaba que ya era un avance, tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas que quiso creer era por el esfuerzo y como vio que iba a tardar en reunirse con el asi que se acercó lo cargo en sus brazos y lo puso al otro lado de la barra en la cocina.

-bien tengo un plan- espero ver una chispa de emoción con la noticia de volver a casa, pero parecía ansioso por otra cosa.

-¿Niall?- Llamo su atención cuando el rubio se inclinó sobre las bolsas que había dejado Liam sobre la barra.

-encontré la manera de hacer que vuelvas a casa- le dijo de nuevo pero el niño ahora ni siquiera lo veía a los ojos.

-¿y cuál es?- le dijo parándose de puntillas para ver dentro de las bolsas, solo quería ver que era lo que le había comprado, como cualquier niño quizá ni le importaba volver a casa, pero no se lo podía quedar no era como un cachorrito que hubiese recogido en la calle.

-¿quieres ver lo que te compre?- pregunto al fin derrotado pero animado por el brillo en su ojos.

Saco 2 camisas tipo polo, un par de pantalones y unas zapatos converse blancos, mientras se desnudaba frente a él para probarse la ropa, lo cual para Liam era raro dadas las circunstancias pero tampoco le incomodo, le conto su plan para regresarlo a casa.

-tienes estilo- le dijo Niall modelando el conjunto con la polo roja y un pantalón color caqui.

-te queda muy bien el rojo- metió sus manos debajo de las axilas del niño para alzarlo un poco sobre la barra y besándolo ligeramente sobre la frente.

-es hora de llamar a casa- Nial asintió un poco más animado.

 

-bueno habla a casa de los Horan- contento la voz de una mujer cansada por el altavoz del teléfono, Liam indicó a Niall que hablara pero por cómo se mordió el labio le indico que estaba nervioso.

-Buenos noches, estoy buscando a la mamá de Niall- contesto Liam antes de que la mujer hablara de nuevo.

-dios mío, ¿tiene información de mi bebe? ¿Sabe dónde está?- grito la voz al otro lado del teléfono totalmente rota y desesperada, se escuchó algo de ruido, supuso que era el resto de la familia incluso la policía.

-si señora- suspiro la mujer –ahora mismo lo pongo al teléfono-

-mamá- Hablo Niall con una voz pequeñísima como si tuviera miedo de ser reprendido, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Liam se acercó por detrás y rodeo su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos descansando su barbilla sobre el cabello rubio, esta vez no hubo temblor ni miedo solo ellos dos.

-mi dios, Niall,  hijo ¿estás bien? ¿te han hecho daño? ¿Quién es el hombre que contesto?- sintió el suspiro de alivio de Niall en sus brazos.

-Mamá estoy bien, sé que es difícil pero tienes que tranquilizarte,  y el hombre con el que hablaste es Liam, él va a pagar mi vuelo de avión para poder regresar a casa-

Cuando Niall había convencido a su madre que Liam era confiable y de que enviara cuanto antes su pasaporte por correo los dejo hablar solos por lo que le pareció una hora.

-¿y bien?- le pregunto al rubio apenas entro en el dormitorio.

-esta todo arreglado- se paró frente a la cama y con los le pidió que lo ayudara a acostarse- mañana todas las oficinas de correo estarán cerradas pero el lunes a primera hora de la mañana me enviara el pasaporte-

Liam se acostó también boca abajo igual que Niall y giro su rostro para frente al suyo.

-luces preocupado- señalo su ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa si me quieres hacer exámenes cuando me vean llegar y se den cuenta de que camino extraño?- no hacía falta que le hicieran exámenes, cualquier podría ver lo que le había sucedido con solo verlo caminar, ya casi podía sentir el olor de los barrote de hierro bajo la lengua.

-escucha, no te voy a pedir que mientas por mi ¿Qué crees que debas hacer?- era un poco hipócrita a decir verdad, por dentro estaba rogando que le dijera que mantendría todo lo sucedido en secreto.

-no te voy a decir que lo que me hiciste me gusto Liam, por que no fue asi, y tampoco voy a negar que no pienso en el hecho de que fuiste mi primera vez e hiciste de ello la experiencia más horrible, pero no eres una mala persona, solo te equivocaste y yo pague las consecuencias, ya tu  conciencia se encargara de castigarte- y no sabía cuánto.

-creo que eso es justo- Niall sabía exactamente que palabras decir para herirlo.

 

*****

 

El domingo paso sin mayor novedad, Niall se la paso todo el dia acostado en la cama mientras Liam se arrastraba por la casa con sus quehaceres y tarea por la tarde.

-¿estudias, trabajas o a que te dedicas? Mañana ya es lunes- por supuesto que no lo había olvidado, que fuera un violador no era excusa para ser un desobligado, apenas termino sus tareas esa misma tarde las envió a sus amigos para que las entregaran por él y les había pedido que lo mantuvieran al tanto de las tareas los días que faltara a la escuela.

-estudio la carrera de derecho- sintió una oleada de sueño expandirse por su cuerpo, aun en su mente corrían muchos pensamientos.

-debes ser una especie de genio- concluyo el niño con largo bostezo, él también tenía mucho que afrontar pronto- he escuchado que esa carrera es particularmente difícil- a Liam le pareció gracioso las palabras que usaban hoy en dia los niños de 14 años.

-lo es, si, pero solo necesitas un poco de dedicación en cualquier cosa que hagas y lo harás bien –acompaño al niño con otro bostezo –creo que deberíamos dormir-

-antes ayúdame a cambiarme llevo un dia con esta ropa- el dia anterior después de la llamada estaban tan cansados y tensos que habían olvidado cambiarse de ropa, al despertar Liam se bañó y cambio pero como Niall había dormido todo el dia seguía con la misma ropa.

10 minutos después ya estaban acostados de nuevo en la cama respirando en la oscuridad y en el silencio.

-¿quieres hacer algo mañana?-

-no se supone que debes ir a la universidad-

-no en realidad no, ser de los más sobresalientes tiene este tipo de ventajas-

-Liam no quiero ser grosero pero apenas puedo caminar y definitivamente no voy a dejar que me cargues todo el tiempo, tengo que salvar algo de la dignidad que me queda-

-¿quieres un poco de crema para las rozaduras? Te ayudara a sanar más rápido-

-Liam si me quieres tocar no hacen falta pretextos-

Liam se sonrojo en la oscuridad pero no lo toco.

 

*****

 

El lunes fue más tranquilo de lo que se hubiera podido siquiera imaginar,  y aunque Liam estaba lidiando con su nueva vida delictiva no podía dejar de preocuparse por sus clases, creía que podía estarse perdiendo de alguna clase importante.

Acomodo a Niall para que tomara un baño y mientras el rubio se bañaba tomo algunos de sus libros y comenzó a repasar algunas lecciones.

-ven a ver los vuelos- le dijo  Liam apenas salió del baño.

-vaya tienes prisa por deshacerte de mí- se acomodó a su lado en la cama prestando atención al ordenador en las piernas de Liam.

-no es eso Niall, no puedo simplemente quedarme contigo, ni aunque me gustes tanto, no eres un cachorrito o algo por el estilo-

Claro que lo había pensado, pero no había ninguna razón por la que la idea fuera viable, para empezar no tenía dinero suficiente para mantener otra boca, y luego tendría que meter a Niall a una escuela ¿y qué haría cuando sus padres lo visitaran? Y los padres de Niall y seguramente la policía lo seguían buscando en casa.

-asi que…- Niall comenzó desviando la mirada- ¿te gusto?-

-yo…- las mejillas de Liam se encendieron por su estúpida revelación.

-también me gustas Liam pero sé que no puedo quedarme, no después de lo que sucedió, no tendría sentido, perro luego también están mis padres y sé que seré una carga-

-de cualquier forma, ¿Qué te parece este?- pregunto señalando la información en la pantalla.

Puesto que al dia siguiente recogerían temprano por la mañana los papeles de Niall en la oficina postal, compraron el boleto para que volara por la tarde a casa.

Esa noche Niall le pidió que lo abrazara y él lo hizo, Liam acaricio con sus dedos el blanco estomago de Niall y el lo dejo hacerlo hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

 

*****

 

Los 2 eran conscientes de la extraña tristeza que traía la idea de separarse, Niall experimento por primera vez eso que se siente cuando alguien cuida de ti y tienes que separarte de él y ese sentimiento de seguridad, Liam por primera vez sintió que no estaba solo y también le gustaba, aunque en un principio no supiera que se sentía solo.

Pero también eran conscientes de lo estúpido que era generar sentimientos de esa magnitud en solo 4 días, pero ahí estaban eran verdaderos y también era estúpido negarlos.

Liam se despertó temprano el martes, quería aprovechar el dia con Niall y lo despertó con un delicioso desayuno, a esas alturas ya había dado cuenta de la fascinación por la comida del niño, tan pronto como terminaron el desayuno salieron a recoger los papeles de Niall.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto el niño a su lado del carro, estudiando el pasaporte como si fuera algo nuevo para él.

-quiero enseñarte la ciudad- le explico –llevas muchos días encerrado.

La primera parada fue el campus donde Liam estudiaba, le hablo de sus amigos, de sus profesores y de sus clases, lo llevo por los pasillos que recorría a diario y le mostro algunos salones de clases y la biblioteca donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre.

De ahí lo llevo a un parque con grandísimos robles verdes y frondosos, le gustaba despejar su mente en ese lugar cuando terminaba tu turno en el trabajo y después de la escuela.

La siguiente parada fue a una tienda de antigüedades que le gustaba mucho, mas por la señora que es la propietaria de la tienda que por las antigüedades, siempre contaba historias maravillosas de sus viajes por el mundo y descubrió que también le agradaba a la anciana.

-bien- Liam vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca –es la 1:45 y tu vuelo sale a las 4:45 tenemos tiempo para hacer una cosa más ¿hay algo que quieras ver?-

-¿podemos esperar en el aeropuerto?- pregunto el niño con aire ausente.

-claro- mentiría si dijera que no se sentido triste, era como si el niño quisiera marcharse ya, pero a la vez se sentía estúpido, Niall tenía que volver a casa.

El camino al aeropuerto fue pesado e incómodo, ninguno hablo solo se sentaron con la vista perdida en el camino.

Cuando llegaron Liam se acercó a la ventanilla y como Niall era menor de edad lo dejaron acompañarlo a la sala de espera.

-sucede algo Niall has estado muy tranquilo toda la mañana-

-nada- fue todo lo que respondió en apenas un susurro.

Sabiendo que algo andaba mal con él, lo tomo por la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarlo, tenía los ojos muy grandes e hinchados de lágrimas contenidas.

Conmovido por su carita triste movió su mano para contener en ella su mejilla y con el pulgar acaricio el pómulo.

-¿estas triste?- le pregunto,

-me siento tan estúpido- le contesto con rabia pero no se alejó de su caricia –apenas te conozco y no te quiero dejar-

Liam sintió algo calentándose dentro de su cuerpo, agarro por el frágil cuello al niño y lo recargo contra su pecho.

-si te soy sincero tampoco quiero que te vayas- beso su cabello de nuevo, ese gesto de ternura que le hacía, tanto bien,

-¿de verdad?- arrugo la camisa de Liam entre sus dedos.

-por supuesto- confirmo de mejor ánimo –además esto no tiene por qué ser un adiós, puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, no volverá a suceder nada malo entre nosotros, solo seremos buenos amigos-

Niall se separó para mirarlo fijo a los ojos, por sus mejillas ya corrían algunas lágrimas.

-¿de verdad puedo venir a verte?- le pregunto con su sonrisa maravillosa,

-siempre- tomo su brillante carita entre sus manos y beso su frente –siempre- le beso de nuevo y con su mano peino el cabello en su frente.

-ven- le dijo extendiéndole la mano, Niall la tomo si pensarlo.

Caminaron por un pasillo lleno de tiendas de souvenirs y Liam lo metió a una tienda de teléfonos celulares.

-¿puedes permitirte esto?- pregunto Niall sosteniendo fuerte contra su pecho un teléfono celular y con la otra la mano de Liam.

-siempre que me necesites puedes llamarme, siempre voy a contestar y por el dinero no te preocupes, me puedo permitir esto- le dijo sonriendo.

Una hora después Niall había abordado el avión y Liam espero hasta que se hizo pequeño en el horizonte y desapareció.

Se subió a su coche y condujo hacia su departamento, dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas pero con el alma tranquila porque sabía que había hecho lo correcto, además de que ahora que Niall no estaba podía pensar con más claridad.

A unas calles de su apartamento un olor fuerte y penetrante irrumpió en su nariz y pensamientos, redujo la velocidad y comenzó a buscar la persona de la cual sabia venia ese aroma.

Una calle más adelante lo encontró, sentado a la mesa de un café, se estaciono en la acera de enfrente y apenas abrió la puerta el tal “Zee” levanto la vista del libro que leía olfateo en el aire y volvió la mirada directo a donde Liam estaba. Se encontraron sus miradas y una risa burlona en el rostro del chico, Liam se apresuró a cruzar la calle y se acercó al café.

-Hola- le dijo de pie esperando que lo invitara a sentarse.

El chico misterioso arrugo la nariz, como si algo anduviera mal, y aspiro fuerte, sin previo aviso se levantó de su silla y envolvió a Liam en sus brazos, deposito ligeros besos en su cuello y mejillas.

Su aroma de nuevo como aquella noche era embriagador y cada beso lo hacía sentir más débil hasta el punto que sentía que sus rodillas cederían sobre su propio peso, quizá debería sentirse extraño por la cercanía y confianza de este chico pero sucedía como con Niall, no lo quería lejos, sentía mucha tranquilidad.

-¿algo está mal? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?- acaso se veía tan mal como se sentía.

Una chica con delantal se acercó y el chico moreno le pidió un vaso con agua y hielo para Liam, lo tomo de la mano y le ayudo a sentarse.

Se sorprendió por sus repentinos cambios de humor, en un momento estaba contento y alegre, o al menos eso creía, y al siguiente junto a este chico se sentía frágil y pequeño, quería que ese extraño lo abrazara de nuevo y le diera consuelo.

La chica volvió con el vaso con agua y hielo, examino rápidamente la interacción, dio un suspiro derrotado y se marchó.

-bebé- el chico moreno le alcanzo el vaso e hizo lo que le pidió -¿quieres contarme que ha sucedido?-

-necesito respuestas- fue lo que pudo articular con una voz extraña, ajena a él.

 En el bolsillo de su chaqueta sintió su teléfono vibrar una vez y lo saco para el mensaje.

_Te extraño :( -Niall_

_Te extraño también, ahora apaga el teléfono o causaras un accidente :P_

-espero que tengas las preguntas correctas entonces- suspiro el moreno retrocediendo en el asiento.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> no dudo haber cometido algun error, si los encuentran por haganmelo saber para corregirlo.


End file.
